Meet the Family
by CallMeDemon
Summary: Best friends, Santana and Quinn, head to Quinn's crazy family's party, where Santana meets a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.
1. In Which They Meet

"No Quinn, I'm not coming to your weird family's barbeque." Santana said into her phone for what felt like the millionth time.

"Please? I can't be alone in the same place as all of _them _for a whole day! They're crazy!" Quinn begged desperately.

"Which is why I said no. A hundred times." Santana replied casually.

"You're my _best friend _San! How many times have I been there for you? Hm? Do you know how much shit I have to put up with being your best friend?" Quinn asked angrily.

"I have to put up with just as much shit as you Fabray and you know it!" Santana shot back.

"Believe me, I'm an easier friend to have, you need come with some sort of manual! A how-to guide for Santana Lopez, one that lists all the different things that can make you self destruct!"

"Ha ha very funny. If I came with a manual it'd clearly state that I should NOT be taken to any of Quinn Fabray's crazy-ass family parties!"

"When did you become such a bitch?"

"Around the same time you became a controlling, whiney, know-it-all, asshole."

Neither said a word, both just sat in their respective houses hearing the other breath.

"Sooo I'll come get you around ten?" Quinn asked.

"Call before you get here." Santana replied.

"Fine. Bye."

Santana ended the call and crawled in her bed. She needed her rest if she had to face a hoard of Quinn's family tomorrow. Last time she went to one of these things she ended up loosing an eyebrow. Lesson learned: never nod off around Quinn's annoying cousins even for a second. She's lucky she woke up when she did, the electric razor was getting too close to her head for comfort.

* * *

><p>Santana finished blow drying her hair right as her phone rang.<p>

"Q." She said answering her cell.

"I'll be there in twenty." Was Quinn's reply.

"Fine." Santana said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Santana quickly rummaged though her closet looking for something that would make her look hot, (so what if they're all a bunch of psychos? That didn't mean she couldn't look good.) but she wouldn't be too upset if something were to get spilled on it, or thrown, dropped, kicked, or splattered.

She settled for a deep purple tube top with a half jacket and a pair of skinny jeans that made her ass look amazing. She finished it with her black boots, a small heart necklace and her aviator sunglasses.

She eyed herself in the mirror and smirked, yeah she looked hot. She applied light make-up. Just enough to accent her features. She grabbed her purse, about to leave her room, when she decided she'd better be on the safe side and found the pepper spray she hid in her drawer. Just incase those little brats tried to pull anything.

Quinn's car horned blared outside her house so she made her way to the door as slow as possible. She walked through the living room and picked her keys up off the table. She walked outside locking her house, and ran to Quinn's car.

"Do you have to be so slow?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Shut it Q. Lets just get this over with."

"I can't believe my moms making me go. I missed the past three years! Why all the sudden does she want me to go?"

"Who knows? Your moms crazy too, so that could be it." Santana replied.

"Bitch." Quinn muttered.

"But you love me." She said smugly. Quinn just rolled her eyes, cranked the music and they drove the rest of the way singing at the top of there lungs.

They pulled up to Quinn's uncles house an hour later and stepped out immediately being assaulted by loud unnerving music that made both wish they could get back in the car and speed as far away as possible.

"Alright. Lets do this." Santana said. Quinn nodded and led the way into the house.

"Quinny!" Her mom yelled upon seeing her walk through the door. She ran over and hugged her daughter, then turned to Santana to do the same.

"Come with me, everyone is in the backyard, I want you to see your cousins, they're all so grown up!" Ms. Fabray squealed dragging the girls behind her. Santana stiffed, the horrible memories of Quinn's evil cousins taking over her mind.

"Quinn, I swear, if one of those monsters so much as _looks _at me funny I will steal your car and leave you here." Santana threatened. Quinn rolled her eyes about to reply but her mother stopped causing the two girls to run into her.

"Quinny bear, you remember your cousins Alex and Patrick." Ms. Fabray said nodding to the boys standing in front of them.

"Uh yeah…" Quinn said awkwardly. Santana looked at each boy in turn, she recognized Alex as one of the boys who thought it'd be funny to chase her around with a dead bird the year before the eyebrow incident.

"And this is Quinn's friend Santana. You might remember her, she's been to a few of the gatherings." Ms. Fabray said looking at Santana.

"Yeah. We've met." Was all Santana said as she glared at the blonde headed boy. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Fabray clapped, completely oblivious to the hostility radiating off Santana, "Why don't you four get reacquainted hm?" She said as she scurried off, probably in search of more devil children.

"So…you guys are what? Fifteen now?" Quinn as totally uninterested in their responses.

"Well, I'm fifteen, Patrick is fourteen." Alex said, trying to ignore Santana.

"Cool." Quinn said, looking around, trying to find anyone else.

"You chased me with a bird." Santana stated still glaring at Alex.

"Th-that was you?" He asked horrified.

"A dead bird." Was all she said in reply, she turned and pulled Quinn with her.

"I hate your family." Santana said.

"Whatever. Lets just try to make it through the day unscathed."

"Cross your fingers."

They made there way to a table and sat hoping to just stay there until the day way over.

"Well if it isn't little Quinn." A woman said coming to the two girls.

"Hi Aunt Karen." Quinn said. The redheaded woman brought Quinn into a bear hug, Santana looked at Quinn's surprised expression and tried to hold back her snickering.

"And who's this?" Aunt Karen said finally releasing the girl.

"My friend Santana." Santana was about to say hi when the woman gave her a hug as well, which left Quinn laughing quietly.

"So how are you two enjoying the party?" She asked.

"It's great." Quinn said.

"Yep, a real rager." Santana said. Aunt Karen didn't notice the sarcasm dripping from their tones.

"Terrific! Why don't you two come with me and say hello to some more of the family?" Santana and Quinn looked at each other with the same expression of dread, before being pulled against their will into the crowd.

There was hugging, lots of hugging. Santana was constantly being eyed up and down by the boys, and some of the men, and Quinn was getting her cheeks pinched. There was glaring, done by both, and sarcastic remarks. Mostly by Santana.

"I hate you so much right now. Your cousins may be older but they're still the offspring of the devil. And if one more says I'm hot I might just have to punch him." Santana seethed when they finally got a break.

"Well, at least you're not related to them. I mean, look at that! They're actually getting ready to have a family sing-along!" Quinn groaned.

"The only good thing, is no ones spilled anything on me yet. This has to be some sort of record." Santana said. Turns out, she spoke to soon. She turned around to follow Quinn's lead when someone ran into her, spilling something down her front.

"Shit! What the hell, watch where you're going next time!" Santana yelled as she looked up to find her assailant. In front of her was a girl with clear blue eyes and golden hair that was shining in the sunlight. Santana's breath caught and she momentarily forgot how to breath.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so _so _sorry! I didn't even see you there!" The girl said apologizing profusely.

"No, no it's okay, I wasn't um watching where I was going." Santana said when she finally found her voice.

"I really am sorry, I can be such a klutz." She said, a worried look still covering her pretty features.

"Really, it's okay. It's just water. Believe me, worse things have been spilled on me at these affairs." Santana said. Next to her Quinn coughed gaining her friends, and the girls, attention.

"Oh hi! Quinn right? It's been forever." The girl said smiling at the other blonde.

"Uh yeah…sorry I don't really remember you…" Quinn said.

"That's okay. I think the last time we saw each other was when we were twelve. I'm Brittany. Our parents had some sort of falling out I guess? Anyways this is the first family thing I've been to since then." Brittany explained.

"Right! Brittany. Yeah I remember you. It's kinda weird that you're my moms sisters kid and we barely know each other." Quinn said.

"Wait! You two are related?" Santana asked finally putting two and two together.

"Um yeah," Brittany giggled, "our parents just didn't get along for a while. I think they're okay now though."

"One second Brittany." Santana said pulling Quinn out of earshot.

"You never told me you have a hot cousin!" Santana said annoyed.

"You never asked! Plus, how was I suppose to know? I haven't seen her in years." Quinn said. Santana huffed and dragged her back to Brittany.

"Sorry about that." Santana said.

"It's okay, " Brittany replied smiling, "so have you been to one of these things before?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few times…"Santana said trying to keep her snaky remarks to herself.

"I think I met you once. You had paint all over you." Brittany said laughing. Santana grew red.

"Yeah…well, some of these little punks thought it'd be a good idea to turn me into a human painting." Santana mumbled irritated at the memory, and the fact that Brittany saw her like that. Even if they were just kids at the time.

"Santana has been tortured mercilessly every time I've brought her to this." Quinn said.

"Yeah and little _Quinny_ over here just lets them while she goes off somewhere and hides!" Santana pushed her friend slightly for good measure.

"I know what you mean. These kids are dangerous." Brittany said warily.

"Quinn!" Ms. Fabray called to her daughter motioning for her to come over.

"God what now?" She groaned, "come on San." Quinn said tugging her friend.

"What? No! I wanna stay here." Santana said pouting.

"Actually, I have to go find my little sister, but I'll see you later, kay?" Brittany said, a hopeful look on her face. Santana forgot how to breath again and just nodded.

"Awesome!" Brittany said and walked away into the crowd. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry San. I'm sure my "hot cousin" won't be going anywhere. Now lets go see what my mom wants." She said towing Santana along.


	2. In Which There's a Pool

If Santana had been paying attention to her surroundings, instead of trying to find Brittany, she may have been able to stop it. Though, with her luck, it probably would have happened anyways.

"Santana will you pay attention!" Quinn snapped.

"What?" Santana answered distractedly.

"Ivan's coming over here!" Quinn said her eyes widening.

"What? No! Crap. Quinn, we gotta hide." Santana said. Ivan was always at these Fabray parties, but neither Quinn, nor Santana knew who he was related to. They'd tried to figure it out, but no one seemed to be able to give them an answer. He was big, and hulking and just plain creepy.

"He already saw us!" Quinn hissed.

"Who cares? Lets get lost." Santana said. Ivan was getting closer so the girls ducked into the crowd hoping to lose him. Santana caught a flash of blonde, and quickly changed courses to try to catch her.

"Santana what are we doing? He can still see us!" Quinn said confused, but Santana was no longer listening, she was solely focused on finding Brittany. Which is where she made her mistake. A little ways off a small group of kids were gathered whispering and pointing in Santana's direction. Quinn noticed her cousins suspicious behavior and immediately got nervous.

"Um San…I think we should go this way." Quinn said trying to tug her friend away from the huddle of younger kids.

"What? No. Quinn, I want to find your hot cousin." Santana said, clueless to her friends anxious tone.

"Seriously Santana, we'll find her later! She isn't going anywhere. Lets go this way!" She said pulling harder. Santana jerked her arm away from Quinn.

"No, Quinn she's right there. What's your problem?" Santana asked annoyed. Quinn opened her mouth to reply, when Santana was lifted into the air by Quinn's gang of relatives.

"Hey! What the hell? Put me down you evil little devil children!" Santana shrieked. She squirmed and wriggled trying to free herself from the tiny hands below.

"Quinn! Save Me!" Santana yelled searching for her friend. Quinn looked at her helplessly, there was nothing she could do now, Santana was doomed.

"Quinn Fabray! You are so DEAD!" Santana yelled. No one made any move to help the poor latina, some ignored the happenings completely, others looked on at the scene in amusement, kids will be kids after all. Santana kicked and thrashed but there were too many. There was no escape, and before she knew it she was surrounded by water.

She surfaced spluttering and gasping already plotting her revenge against the not so tiny humans. She lifted her hand to push her hair from her face and let out another scream.

"Holy fuc- I'm blue! BLUE!" She yelled looking at her arms. Many of Quinn's family were now focused on the girl in the pool, most seemed to be trying to contain their laughter, and others looked shocked, apparently no one thought she'd come out looking like an oversized smurf.

"You brats won't live to see tomorrow!" Santana yelled out in the direction of the scattering children.

"Oh my god! Santana! I'm so sorry!" Quinn said as she appeared at the edge of the water. Santana swam over trying to escape the pools murky depths.

"I. Hate. You." Santana huffed through clenched teeth, "help me out." She demanded, reaching her hand for her friend. However, Quinn jumped back with a tiny scream.

"Are you kidding? One, you my friend are _blue_, I'd rather remain a normal human color thank you very much. And two, you're just going to end up pulling me in!" She said.

"You're a bitch." Santana spat. She started to heave herself out, when strong arms reached down and pulled her out. Santana looked up confused, and found herself in very close proximity with Brittany.

"Looked like you could use some help." Brittany said holding Santana around her waist.

"Uh yeah…thanks." Santana said, unable to think of what else to say. Her arms were limp at her side, and she was unsure of what to do with them. Brittany was holding her tightly and this just made thinking that much harder.

"Those kids really don't like you do they?" Brittany asked cocking her head to the side.

"No they really don't. God I hate Quinn." She said looking down, trying to keep herself from staring at the gorgeous girl, then she rapidly jumped out of her grasp. Brittany looked at her alarmed, and slightly hurt.

"Sorry! It's just, I'm making you, blue..." Santana said, Brittany noticed this was in fact true but didn't seem to care. Santana looked from herself to Brittany and then to the pool, she suddenly realized just how ridiculous this all was and started laughing. Quinn, who'd been hiding behind a group of relatives, came out thinking her friend had finally lost it.

"Santana…" Quinn said cautiously, "why are you laughing?"

She didn't stop, she fell on the ground holding her sides.

"It's just- and the pool- those brats- I need air!" Santana laughed out trying to force some air into her lungs.

"I think it's finally happened. She's snapped." Quinn said to Brittany.

"Can it Quinn!" Santana barked suddenly sobering up.

"You're like really blue…like an oompa loompa." Brittany said.

"I think those are orange…" Quinn said.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter! I'm blue, like blue! Those tiny terrors days are numbered! I'm going to torture them all so painfully they'll feel it even after there dead!" Santana snarled.

"San, calm down-"

"I will _not _calm down Quinn! You just haaad to drag me here! Every year something like this happens! And every year they do something worse! What did I ever do to them? Huh? And none of there parents, or any of these "adults" even _try _to do anything about it! I swear Fabray, you're lucky all I can think about is de-blueing myself or you'd be dying along side all those munchkins!" Santana finished yelling her mini rant and stomped off into the house.

"She's kind of hot when she's mad." Brittany stated.

"I should probably go help her…" Quinn said, though it was obvious she didn't want to get anywhere near the human equivalent of a fire breathing dragon.

"No, let me. I don't mind." Quinn looked relieved and nodded quickly in agreement.

Brittany hurried into the house, weaving through the tight groups of people, managing to avoid any unwanted attention. She walked into the house and followed the string of curses coming from one of the bathrooms.

She hesitated before quietly knocking on the door.

"What?" Santana snapped from the other side.

"Um hey, it's me…Brittany." She said. She waited a few seconds before she heard a faint 'come in.'

"Wow, you're kind of a mess huh?" Brittany joked. Santana glared at her, or at least she_ tried_, glaring at Brittany wasn't easy, she's fairly certain there wasn't anything menacing in the look. She sighed in defeat.

"That bad huh?" She asked. Brittany shrugged.

"Actually, I think you can totally pull off this whole blue thing. Kind of like Mystique from X-Men but way hotter." Brittany said.

"Uh…thanks." Santana said blushing. She continued scrubbing at her skin but the dye didn't seem to be coming off.

"Need some help?" Brittany asked.

"No!" She replied quickly unsure if she could handle Brittany's touch, "I mean...this stuff isn't coming off and I don't think two people trying is going to change that." Santana said throwing the towel down in frustration.

"Yeah, probably not. Guess you'll just have to be blue for the rest of your life." Brittany said trying to conceal her smirk.

"Shit, I hate those kids." Santana said.

"Why do they pull all these pranks on you?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I don't even know! That's what makes it so much worse! I never _did_ anything. I showed up at one of these things when I was like eleven and it's been going on ever since. The first time wasn't bad they just put some worms in my shoes, but it just got progressively worse as the years went by."

"That sucks." Brittany said sympathetically.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you're related to these people." Santana said, facing Brittany who was now sitting on the counter.

"Sometimes, I can't either." Was all she said in reply.

"Well, guess we should get back out there…I have some revenge to dish out." Santana said.

"Need some help?" Brittany asked. Santana smirked.

"Think you can handle it Barbie?" Brittany's eyes narrowed.

"I think I can." She replied stiffly. Santana's smirk widened.

"Alright, lets go get our evil on."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think(: and any ideas for revenge? Anything you'd like to see these two pull? Let me know!<strong>


	3. In Which Evilness Abounds

"So what's the plan?" Brittany asked. She and Santana were sitting at a table trying to keep a low profile. Which proved to be difficult, being blue has it's draw backs.

"Well, unfortunately we may have to enlist Quinn…"Santana said not loving the idea. Brittany nodded slowly.

"Okay…guess we should find her first." Brittany said.

"Yeah, guess so." The girls stood and started moving through the crowd.

"Brittany!" Brittany looked in the direction her name came from and started walking faster.

"Um, I think someone's calling you." Santana said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's just…this friend of my parents." Brittany answered quickly. Santana was about to question her more fully when she was drawn into a bone crushing hug.

"Santana! There you are! I've been trying to get a word with you all day!" A large woman said, restricting Santana's air flow.

"Mrs- Mrs. Fletcher, can-can't breathe!" Santana managed to get out.

"Oh I'm sorry dear!" She said releasing the girl, "How are you? I saw what those kids did to you, always getting into mischief." She said shaking her head. Santana tried to stay calm.

"Yes," She practically hissed, "Henry, I believe, was involved in this little prank."

"Oh that boy," Mrs. Fletcher said amused, "always getting into something." Santana shook her head trying to keep her anger in check. Leave it to Quinn's backwards ass family to brush off something like ganging up on her and dying her blue. What was wrong with these people? Santana looked to Brittany who seemed just as annoyed as she was, at least someone here wasn't crazy.

Santana kept herself from smirking as she responded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fletcher, but I think I got something on your shirt." Santana said pointing at the very visible patches of blue on the woman's shirt.

Mrs. Fletcher's eyes widened comically, she looked at Santana, who at this point was openly snickering, narrowed her eyes slightly and ran off brushing her shirt. As if that would help.

"She totally deserved that." Brittany said giggling.

"Yeah she did. That's what she gets for birthing one of the devil children." Santana said. They continued through the crowed, finally seeing Quinn looking horrified, smashed between two drunk uncles whom were participating in the horrendous family sing-a-long.

"We should just leave her there, make her suffer." Santana said laughing.

"But I though we needed her?" Brittany asked cocking her head.

"Yeah…she would be helpful…." Santana said pouting.

"Sooo let her be useful, that doesn't mean you can't get her back later." Brittany said simply. Santana looked at her and smiled.

"I like the way you think." Brittany just shrugged and pulled Santana towards Quinn.

"Look who it is!" One of the inebriated uncles exclaimed upon seeing the two girls.

Santana cringed as he pulled them into the circle. Quinn looked relieved to see her friend wanting to escape this cruel torment. If only she knew what was currently running through Santana's mind.

"More sig-singing!" The second drunk uncle slurred. The guitar player started a sloppy rendition of The Beetles "Blackbird." Santana gaped as all those singing butchered one of her favorite songs. It just wasn't right.

She pushed her way to Quinn, grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the horribleness they were witnessing.

"Thank God you got me out of there! I don't know how much longer I would have lasted." Quinn said.

"No problem. Now down to business. Brittany and I here, are planning to get some good old fashion revenge, on those gremlins you call family, for this extreme make-over they were so kind to give me." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Okay, so what do you need me for?" Quinn asked confused.

"We need you to help. Seven spawns of Satan need to feel my wrath and I don't think two people will cut it. You in?" Quinn looked at her friend for a moment, taking in her blueness. Whatever Santana had brewing in her devious mind, those kids definitely deserved…

"I'm in." She said finally.

"Great. Lets go somewhere a little more…discreet." Santana suggested. Brittany looked confused.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere no one will see us?" She asked.

"Um, yeah that's what that means." Santana responded.

"Oh! Okay, then come with me." Brittany said. She reached down for Santana's hand, but the other girl tried to pull away so Brittany ended up catching her pinkie with her own. She smiled, deciding this worked just as well, she then grabbed Quinn's hand and tugged them both into the house.

**1.**

**Names: Patrick and Damian**

**Ages: 14 and 12**

"Think this'll work?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Are you doubting my skills?" She shot back.

"No San, I'm not." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Good. Don't mess this up Fabray." Santana threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcastically. Quinn stood and walked up the stairs to rejoin the party, and set their first plan into action.

Santana suddenly felt awkward, throughout their whole scheming session Brittany had been subtly getting closer to her. Their arms were brushing constantly and it was making her squirm.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany asked. Santana gulped, Brittany was looking at her with an adorable concerned expression.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Not chickening out now are you?" She teased.

"What? Oh hell no. I live for revenge." Santana said shooting up, offended by the question. Brittany laughed.

"Calm down, I was kidding."

"Oh…right." Santana said blushing, she was confused now, she never blushes yet Brittany had made her twice already. This was a problem. For once this blue dye job seemed to have some use, she's pretty sure it covered up the redness burning her cheeks.

"Come on, lets go find the duct tape." Santana mumbled.

"I don't get why they call it duck tape…was it invented by ducks? 'Cause I'm not sure why ducks would need tape…" She asked Santana.

"Um…I don't know…maybe they got sick of hearing each other quack? So they use it to shut each other up?" She said trying to go along with Brittany.

"Yeah…maybe."

"O-kay…so lets go find some!" Santana said willing for the subject to change. Brittany nodded and wound her pinkie around Santana's.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, her arm tingling at the contact.

"There's a lot of people here, I don't want us to get separated." Brittany explained leading Santana up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Oh. Okay." Honestly, Brittany just needed an excuse to touch Santana.

* * *

><p>"What kind of person doesn't have any duct tape in their house?" Santana said frustrated as they searched the garage.<p>

"Why don't we just go buy some? The stores aren't far from here." Brittany suggested.

"I don't have my car. We took Quinn's." Santana grumbled looking through another drawer.

"We can take mine." Santana's head snapped up, for some reason she never would have guessed the blonde had a car, or could even drive.

"Okay, lets go. I'll text Quinn and tell her."

The girls quickly made their way to Brittany's small SUV and drove as fast as they could to a hardware store. After grabbing a dozen or so rolls they checked out, getting weird looks from the cashier.

Back at the party Quinn had finally managed to find the two boys. They looked almost innocent as they sang with quite a few other family members. Quinn forced herself to make her way over to the circle, the sing-a-long still going.

"Hi boys." She said sweetly. The two stopped singing and looked up.

"Hi Quinn." Patrick said, barely remembering her name.

"Your mom's sent me over here, all the kids and teens are gathering in the house for some sort of game or something? Anyways we're suppose to go in." She said keeping the lie simple. The boys looked at each other and reluctantly left the crazy singing circle.

Quinn's phone buzzed and she hurriedly opened the text.

_Just got back. Have lots of tape, get them out front we're ready. -S_

She typed out a reply and slid her phone back into her pocket. She led the obnoxious kids through the house to the front door.

"I thought you said they were gathering _in_ the house?" Damian said.

"Guess they went outside. Weird." Quinn said opening the door. They followed with no further questions. Not the smartest kids.

She shut the door behind them and took them to the side of the house where the pillars stood. Santana walked around the corner with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Quinn and Brittany stepped behind the boys to keep them from running.

"So," Santana drawled, "blue dye in the pool? Clever. Who thought that one up?" She asked not really looking for an answer.

"I-it wasn't our idea." Patrick squeaked out.

"Of course it wasn't. You'd have to actually have brains to come up with that." She said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Damian asked. Santana's smirk widened, if that was possible.

"Glad you asked. You brats have screwed me over every time I've come here, so now it's my turn to pull some harmless little 'pranks.'" Santana said. The two turned and tried to run but Quinn and Brittany were faster, they grabbed each boy hugging them, keeping them from having use of their arms.

Santana helped Brittany with Patrick, while Quinn managed to wrestle Damian to the ground and pin him there.

Santana ripped off two strips of tape and covered each of the boys mouths. She pulled off Patrick's shirt and managed to put a bra on him. Next she had Brittany hold the struggling boys arms together as she wrapped the roll around his body multiple times leaving his chest, and the bra covering it, exposed.. His feet were next so he was left immobile. Santana then repeated each step on Damian.

"Don't worry kids. This is all in fun and games." Santana said.

The three girls hoisted each boy up in turn and taped them to the pillars. Brittany took two wigs out of a bag and handed them to Santana.

"Next time, I won't be so nice. It'll make this look like a freaking day at the spa." Santana said placing a wig on each of the boys head.

The girls got their phones out and took multiple pictures before walking back into the house.

**2.**

**Name: Chris**

**Age: 13**

When Santana was thirteen, her favorite pair of shoes and jeans were ruined with red paint. Paint that was, obviously, purposefully dumped on her. Paybacks a bitch.

"Why black?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Because, it's all they had in the garage." She said.

"The tarps spread out." Brittany called. Santana nodded.

"Okay Quinn. Go get him" She said. The girls hid, Santana held the rope that was attached to the bucket.

"You're kind of evil." Brittany said.

"So?" Santana responded.

"I like it. It's sexy…" She whispered into the other girls ear. Santana shivered extremely noticeably, unsure of how to respond. Luckily, she was saved by her next target wandering in.

"Um hello?" Chris said. He walked a little farther in and stopped, looking around.

"Perfect." Santana whispered. She yanked the rope and the can of paint spilled all over the surprised boy. The formal cloths he was sporting were ruined, which would probably piss his mom off more than him, but it works just the same.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed looking for his assailant. Santana stood laughing. The paint covered his head and was dripping down his white suit. No way that was coming out.

"Consider this me returning a favor." She said.

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked trying to clear the paint from his face.

"Well, four years ago you did this same thing to me, the paint was red but still, and today you were one of those little shits who tossed me in the pool." She replied, finding her nails far more interesting. He stood there uneasy by Santana's aloofness. She finally looked at him again.

"You're still here?" She asked taking a few steps toward him. He cowered slightly under her unwavering gaze.

"Wha- what are you going to do to me?" He whimpered. She now stood right in front of him grinning. She leaned forward so she was inches away from his face.

"I'd run." She whispered. He didn't need to be told twice. He bolted, tripping on his way out the door. Brittany popped up and walked up to Santana.

"You're awful. I think you made him cry." She said suppressing her giggles. Santana flipped her hair nonchalantly.

"That was nothing." Was all she said. Brittany looked at Santana. The girl was something. Not only was she evil and devious but she was gorgeous, breath taking, absolutely perfect.

"Um, Britt? You in there?" Santana asked trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry, just thinking." she said. Santana smiled.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for the next one." She said.

**3.**

**Names: Henry and Seth**

**Ages: 14 and 11**

Dying someone's hair. Probably not the most original idea, but hey can't mess with a classic right? Right.

"You find the kool-aid?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Yeah, here." Quinn gave Santana the packs of red powder. Santana poured them into a bowl, added some drops of water, and condition she found in the shower. She mixed it into a paste, happy with the results.

"Alright, now Brittany just needs to bring the first victim in." Santana said. As if on queue she walked in towing a boy with her. She shut the bathroom door locking it.

"Hello Henry." Santana smiled.

"What do you want?" He said annoyance over taking his tone.

"Oh, someone has balls. This is gonna be fun!" Santana grinned. Quinn snickered, this kid was in trouble.

"Let me outta here." He demanded turning to Brittany, who just shook her head.

"Oh Q, do you happen to have that duct tape on you?" Santana questioned.

"Here you go S." She said. Henry's eyes widened. He tried getting past Brittany but the three girls were on him tapping his hands and legs together and forcing him to sit on the toilet.

"I hope you like pink." Santana said as she worked the paste through his hair. His wriggling kept making her get the substance on his face and cloths. Bonus.

She finished and he was rocking a new pink hair-do.

"I think it's time for boy genius number two. Quinn, go get Seth." Santana said. Henry was shaking his head, and jumping around attempting to escape.

"Brittany, will you help me get him in the tub?" She asked.

"Sure!" The two lifted him into the bathtub and closed the shower curtain.

Quinn walked in with Seth, or more she was dragging him in while he tried to run away.

"Hey there Sethy!" Santana said, "how would you like to go to school tomorrow with pink hair?" She asked. His bottom lip trembled but he said nothing.

"Aw not to thrilled about that are we? Well, I don't want to go looking like this either, guess we'll both have to deal."

Before the boy knew it he too, had a new hair color.

"So Quinn, you can free the two tiny devils, while Brittany and I go have some more fun." Santana rushed out, as she and Brittany left the bathroom before Quinn could protest.

**4.**

**Names: Haley and Kelly (twins)**

**Age: 13**

"Hey there girlies!" Quinn said wrapping her arms around her cousins.

"Hi." They responded. These two girls looked all sweet and innocent, but Quinn was fairly certain they were born with tails and horns. And on top of that they were two of the most vapid girls she'd ever met.

"How would you two like facials?" She asked. They girls eyes lit up and they nodded. Quinn chuckled to herself, this was too easy.

Inside the house she had them settle into chairs set up in the backroom.

"Put these over you're eyes and relax." She said giving them slices of cucumber. They covered their eyes and leaned their heads back smiling. Quinn motioned for Santana and Brittany and together they started working on the girls.

Santana and Quinn were masters at drawing on people with Sharpie's and not tipping them off. Brittany mostly sat this one out, not particularly skilled in this area.

Santana decided to call up childhood memories and wrote "We're looking for blues clues" and then drew a paw print on her cheek. She colored the tip of the girls nose blue, and signed her work with and S.L. on the girls forehead.

Quinn went a more traditional route and gave her subject clown features. There was honestly nothing more scary than clowns. Except maybe possessed dolls.

She gave her round red cheeks, a red nose and a permanent smile. She too, signed the forehead with a Q.F.

The girls put down there pens and backed away from Haley and Kelly. When they were almost out of the room Quinn spoke up.

"Alright you two, you can go check yourselves out in the mirror." She said. They left quickly and waited in the hall. Ten seconds later identical screams of horror rang out, leaving the three laughing.

**5.**

**Names: Secret**

**Ages: Teen**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn finally rejoined the party, slowly migrating to the far corner of the yard where they could watch without being seen. They saw Chris being scolded by his mother as they entered the backyard. Chris was red, trying to cover the shirt he was wearing. Unfortunately the unicorn covering it was to big to hide.

"I want to steal his shirt…" Brittany said. Santana laughed, both at Brittany and the change of cloths Chris's mom was forcing him to wear.

The twins rushed out crying to their mom while trying to shield their faces, and Seth and Henry had been drawn out into the open by adults who looked confused by their choice of color and kids who were openly laughing. Life was good.

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled front the front yard. The three girls just laughed as a few people started towards the sound. More cries, and some laughing was heard. Patrick and Damian had been discovered.

"I think, I love this day." Santana said leaning back in her chair. Quinn voiced her agreement, while Brittany nudged Santana under the table. She looked up meeting Brittany's gaze who's eyes flicked over to Quinn. Santana immediately understood.

"Quinn, I think we still have one last person to get back." Santana said.

"Really? Who?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I think she's right. There is one more person." Brittany chimed in. Quinn looked between the two girls as they stood, who seemed to be sporting the same evil grins. Her eyes widened in realization.

"What- what are you guys doing?" She asked panicked.

"Nothing _Quinny _wouldn't want you to turn blue now would we?" Santana mocked. Before Quinn could react she was being lifted by both girls and carried through the crowd.

"San! Don't do this! We're friends! Best friends! Come on San, I haven't done anything!" Quinn yelled. Santana just laughed evilly.

"Brittany, Britt, you're not evil like Santana right? Please, help me." Quinn begged.

"Sorry, but I'm on Santana's side." She replied cheerily. They reached the edge of the pool.

"Hold your breath Quinny dear!" Santana said as they launched her into the blue, blue water. Brittany turned to Santana and held out her pinkie, Santana smiled and went with it. Their fingers linked and that tingle ran up her arm again. They faced away from the pool, walking away, leaving Quinn gasping as she surfaced.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope my own evilness came through in this chapter. My nickname is Demon for a reason after all! Quinn got what she deserved don't you think? Now, I'm not one to beg for reviews but I would definitely appreciate them;) I love feedback, as well as criticism as long as it's constructive. <strong>

**There will be more Brittana (honestly I've always liked Santitany better...) in the next chapter, hopefully they'll be getting their sweet lady kisses on! Unless Brittany decides to be a tease...muahahaha! **


	4. In Which There's a Kiss

**People who read! I promise there is more Brittana in this chapter! Though they'll be even more in the next, so fear not! Or fear if you want, I mean, that's up to you. **

**Oh, and I totally own glee. Yep, it's all mine. At least, In my head it is. XD**

* * *

><p>"Quinn's going to kill you." Brittany giggled as she and Santana made their way around the side of the house.<p>

"Please, that skinny bitch couldn't take me." Santana scoffed.

"Then why are we hiding?" She smirked. Santana stood mouth open unable to find a response.

"That's what I thought." Brittany said.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Brittany laughed at Santana's adorable grumpy expression.

"Aw, San you're so cute!" She said pinching her cheeks.

"Cute? Nu uh. No. Santana Lopez, is _not_ cute! Hot, gorgeous, or sexy as hell, yes. But _not _cute." She said indignantly. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She said. Santana crossed her arms and leaned against the house, and awkward silence settling in.

"So how long have you and Quinn been friends?" Brittany asked trying to break the tension.

"Since we were nine, she was new and thought picking a fight with me was a good idea. She had guts. Or she was just stupid. Who knows? Anyways, she pushed me, I pushed her back, and we've been best friends ever since."

"That's a really weird way to become friends with someone…" Brittany said. Santana shrugged.

"We have a unique friendship."

"I can see that."

"Yeah…so tell me about yourself." Santana said realizing she really didn't know anything about the blonde. Brittany thought for a moment then sat down making Santana follow.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked.

"I don't know, anything, everything. We know nothing about each other, even though we spent the past couple hours together." Santana said,

"That is true…okay, well, my full name is Brittany Susan Pierce, I have a younger sister, which I think I told you earlier, um I'm seventeen, I don't have a favorite color because I don't want to make any of the other colors feel left out, I love ducks, and unicorns, but my favorite animal is my cat, even though he likes to get me in trouble. And I'm a dancer, it's the only thing I'm really good at." She finished. Santana figured the girl was serious about everything she just said so she managed to keep herself from laughing. Of course if any one else had said that she definitely would have made them regret it.

"I'm sure you good at plenty of things Britt," Santana said smiling.

Brittany felt her stomach flip at the nickname, sure tons of people called her that, but this was the first time Santana had and it just made her feel happy.

"But you're a dancer? That's pretty awesome. Are you any good?" She asked.

"I'm okay I guess…" Brittany replied keeping her eyes downcast.

"Hmm just okay? I find that hard to believe."

"My mom told me I shouldn't brag." Brittany said. Santana chuckled.

"Hey," she tilted Brittany's chin up so she was looking at her, "it's not bragging if it's true. So are you any good?" She repeated. Brittany swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the other girls touch.

"Yeah, I'm good, I think I'm more than good. It's my passion, I love it more than anything, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have dancing." She said.

"That's great Britt! I wish I had something I felt that way about." Santana said.

"You don't?"

"Eh, I mean I do things like cheerleading and I like it but my whole heart isn't in it you know? And my dad wants me to get a high power job like a lawyer, or a doctor like him but that's isn't necessarily the path I wanna go down." She said shrugging. She'd never opened up like this before, well except to Quinn a few times, but with Brittany it just felt comfortable.

"Okay, so what do _you _want to do?" She asked.

"Um…I don't really know…I haven't given it much thought…" Santana frowned, she really had no idea, she always just thought she'd end up being what her parents wanted her to be.

"Well, I think you should, you shouldn't become something just because it's expected of you, you should be what you want to be because you love it." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. And really, it kind of was.

"You're really smart, you know that?" Brittany laughed.

"Can't say I've gotten that one before. So pets? Have any?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah actually, I have a dog, Saint." Santana said.

"How cute! What kind of dog is she?" She asked.

"Mixed. She's boarder collie and pit-bull." Brittany looked confused.

"Aren't pit-bulls scary?"

"They can be I guess. It depends on how they're raised. Honestly, my dog is a big baby. There isn't a scary bone in her body, most of the time she's the one getting scared and then she runs and hides behind me." She replied laughing.

"That's too cute! My cat never gets scared. I think he actually might be running a kitty mafia…"

"That can't be good." She said slowly still a little thrown by some of the girls weird comments.

"No. It's not." Santana laughed lightly, this girl was too much. In a good way. She could listen to her talk forever and she's pretty sure she'd never get bored. She found herself openly staring.

"You're beautiful." She blurted. She didn't mean for that to leave her mouth but it seemed her mouth had a mind of its own. Brittany looked down blushing, a smile playing on her lips.

"Santana Lopez!" Quinn shrieked from around the corner.

"Crap," Santana muttered, "wanna run for it?" She asked Brittany. The two stood, and dashed from their hiding place, dodging Quinn who looked like she had steam coming out of her ears.

"I regret nothing!" Santana yelled as they pasted her. Quinn yelled something back but they were too busy laughing at how ridiculous she looked that they didn't hear.

When they were out of Quinn's sight they both broke down in hysterics.

"Oh-oh my gosh she looked worse than you!" Brittany managed to say. Santana stopped laughing and eyed the girl who was still doubled over.

"I thought you said blue looked good on me? What was it you said? 'Like Mystique except hotter?'" Brittany suddenly looked guilty.

"Wel- wha- I mean, uh um, you are hot! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

"Brittany!" Santana said trying to gain her attention.

"-that Quinn was really blue, and you just have a blueish tint to you cause you have dark hair and your skins darker than hers cause she's all white-"

"Brittany!" She yelled again.

"-and blue doesn't work for her at all but it totally works for you-"

"Britt!" She yelled a final time, Brittany finally stopped her rant when she heard Santana use her nickname.

"Britt, I was just messing with you." She said softly. Brittany flushed.

"Oh…" Santana smiled finding the girls embarrassment adorable.

"You are too cute." She said brushing Brittany's hair from her face. Brittany's blush deepened. She was feeling hot and it was no longer because she was embarrassed.

She needed to get Santana alone, away from all these people. She leaned forward, her lips brushing the shorter girls ear making the Latina shiver.

"Lets go somewhere more…private." She whispered. Santana gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. She use to have game, but one looked from Brittany and it seemed it left for vacation. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.

Brittany entangled their pinkies and started guiding them to the house.

"Britt!" A boy called grabbing her wrist, "I've been looking for you all day." He said smiling.

"Oh, sorry I've been…busy." She said uncomfortably.

"To busy for me?" He asked with a mock pout. Santana looked from Brittany to the boy and back again, unsure of what was going on.

"I-" Brittany started when the boy pressed his lips to hers. Santana felt like the world temporarily slowed down, she barely knew this girl, but seeing this guy kiss her was making her feel…weird. Bad weird. Awful weird.

Santana wanted to get away, run. She wanted to push the boy away and shout at him. She wanted to go Lima Heights all over his ass. But she couldn't. She couldn't move, its like she was frozen, rooted to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm evil. Cliffhanger! What! :O I'm not sure what direction to go with this. It could be nothing, or something. So, the question is, drama or no? I love drama, it's like crack to me and I think stories get boring without it. So opinions? <strong>

**Any one who reviews (or can guess why her dogs name is Saint...) gets kisses! Yes, I'm pimping myself out for reviews. I'm just that awesome. Of course if you don't roll that way (I'm a girl, I go both ways:) then I'll give you rainbow cupcakes! Yay! Rainbow cupcakes!**


	5. In Which There's Stupidity

**Why hello dear readers. And so we have the next installment! I just have a few words to say first. One: GLEE'S ALMOST BACK! AHHH! Two: If I don't update for a couple weeks, I apologize I'm just gonna be busy. This week is booked and next weeks Halloween (which is also my birthday) and bunches of other craziness! Three: I have some things to say to specific people, look below! Then enjoy the chapter(:**

**BumbaMumbaJimJams- Okay your name is so awesome. So yes you can have half a cupcake and a kiss on the cheek(: They were about to get there mack on! How annoying is that? Guess we'll have to see where this chapter leads...**

**Lanter- Commenting on every chapter :O you're kind of awesome. **

**wkgreen- Haha writing revenge is too fun glad they were good! As for Britt and her boyfriend...well I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Orokid- I knew everyone loved rainbow cupcakes! Thanks, good to know I'm doing the characters justice(:**

* * *

><p>The two broke apart, Brittany's face showing nothing but shock.<p>

"I wanted to do that all day." He said smiling.

"Uh I-" Brittany started.

"I'll see you in a bit, kay Britt?" He said before running off. Brittany turned to looked at Santana who was avoiding her gaze.

"San?" Santana looked down.

"I um have to go." She mumbled pulling herself from Brittany.

"Santana! Wait, it's not what you think!" Brittany said trying to follow the girl. Santana, however, kept going. She wasn't sure why she was upset, she really had no reason to be, she just met this girl. But she felt a connection to her, one she'd never felt with anyone, not even Quinn. Seeing her kiss, _him_, made her feel hurt, like somehow this beautiful blonde betrayed her.

Santana kept running, glad for once that these parties were so huge. It made for an easier escape, she got lost in the sea of people, while Brittany got caught by relatives.

"There you are!" Quinn yelled grabbing Santana's arm as she rushed past her.

"Not now Quinn." Santana said harshly.

"I am so going to get you back for this." She seethed.

"Quinn, not now!" Santana yelled freeing herself from her and taking off again. Quinn, stood confused for a moment at her friends outburst before chasing after her. She ran into the house, and into the bathroom finding Santana on the floor. She quickly shut and locked the door.

"San? San what's wrong?" She asked. Santana shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"I don't know." She said quietly. Quinn walked over to her and sat wrapping her arm around her.

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened?" She asked softly.

"I just- Brittany was…"

"Brittany was what?" Quinn coaxed gently.

"There was a boy…and kissing…"She whispered out, almost like the words were hurting her.

"Brittany, was kissing a boy?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"And you like Brittany?"

"I don't even know Quinn! I just met her and it just seemed like there was something there…ya know?"

"Well, did you talk to her? Did she say anything after the kiss?"

"…I just, kind of…left." She said looking away from her friends disapproving glare.

"Well then how do you know it was even anything!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quinn, how many guys have randomly walked up to you and shoved their tongue down your throat?" She hissed. Quinn opened her mouth,

"And parties don't count!" Santana added.

"Fine! Never. But did she look happy about it?" Quinn asked.

"Well…um I didn't really notice…" at that Quinn smacked Santana on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" She yelled.

"For being a dumb ass you idiot!" Quinn yelled right back.

"I didn't do anything!"

"How do you even know Brittany wanted to kiss him? Hmm? Sounds like _he _kissed _her. _You were too busy getting your fucking feelings hurt to even pay attention, or let her explain!" Quinn shouted springing up.

"She doesn't have to explain! And I sure as hell didn't need to wait around to hear her tell me she has a boyfriend!"

"Santana Lopez. You need to march back out there, find that girl, and listen to what she has to say! Get your head out of your ass, stop jumping to conclusions and talk to her!" Quinn threw her hands up in exasperation. When Santana didn't move she took it upon herself to haul her out of the bathroom and back outside.

"Quinn, I don't want to!"

"Stop being such a whiney bitch." Quinn said.

"Look, there she is, and she doesn't _look_ very happy. So get over yourself and talk to her." She said pushing Santana a little.

Santana proceeded towards Brittany slowly trying to keep her mind from wandering to the worst. Though she'd never admit it, Quinn was right. She was an idiot.

"Um, hey." Santana said softly when she was standing in front of Brittany. Brittany looked up and smiled softly.

"Hi." She replied. Santana stood awkwardly before deciding to sit in a chair across from the other girl.

"I'm sorry about earlier…you know for running off like that." She started.

"Why did you?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Why'd I what?"

"Run away." She clarified.

"I um…that guy, and you were, you know…" Santana said finding the table very interesting.

"Why would that make you leave?" She asked. Santana felt anger boil inside her.

"Why? Seriously Brittany? You flirt with me all day and then it turns out you're with someone?" Santana said, anger seeping into her tone. Brittany opened her mouth but Santana cut her off.

"Save it. I don't need you telling me you have a boyfriend, okay? I don't want to know, and frankly I don't care." She said standing, Brittany mirrored her actions.

"You don't?" She said quietly.

"No. I don't. I mean, why would I? We don't even know each other." She mumbled.

"But San…we were…" Brittany said trailing off.

"We were what?" Santana asked.

"I like you Santana…" She said looking her in the eyes. Blue met brown in an intense staring contest. Neither wanted to be the first to break, both were searching the others eyes hoping to find something there.

"We don't know each other Britt…we were just partners in crime. You have a boyfriend."

"Santana I-"

"Just leave." Santana said. Brittany swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat an walked away disappearing in the crowd of crazy family that mostly seemed to be drunk and slurring the conversations they were trying to have.

* * *

><p>"Santana, I don't know why you didn't just let her talk." Quinn said for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. Santana handed her back the bottle of vodka she'd easily gotten from one of the drunk aunts, which Quinn then proceeded to hog.<p>

"There was nothing for her to say Q." She was starting to feel a slight buzz but nothing serious since it seemed Quinn no longer wanted to share.

"I have an idea!" Quinn suddenly yelled.

"Shit Q! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, sorry, just shh shh listen okay?" She replied now whispering.

"What if we go find the boy that kissed Br- Bria- why's her name so hard to say?" She pouted. Santana took the bottle away from the clearly drunk girl. Lightweight.

"Brittany. And that's your brilliant plan?"

"No! It_ is_ brilliant Sanny, hahaha! Sanny! It's like sunny except Sanny! San, San Sanny!" Quinn giggled.

"Okay, no more vodka for you! Back to your point."

"Right. Right. Okay so we find her boy guy ands we-we _talk_ to him!" She said laughing harder.

"We just talk to him? That's it?" Quinn nodded rapidly.

"If we do will you promise not to talk anymore?"

"Ye-"

"Ah! No talking Quinny." Quinn just nodded again.

"Okay fine lets go." She helped a stumbling Quinn up who then tried to steal back the bottle.

"No. Bad Quinn. No more drinking." Santana scolded. The two walked somewhat unsteadily up the stairs only falling a few times before successfully making in out of the basement, then blending in perfectly with the rest of Quinn's, drunk off their ass's, family.

"Okay Quinn, sit right here. I see the guy, I'll go talk to him. Don't move." Santana said making sure Quinn was fully seated before making a beeline to the boy whom she hated even though he really didn't deserve it.

She slid into a seat next to him and flashed him a quick smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Um hey…" He replied with a nervous smile.

"So I have a question for you." She quietly said.

"…okay…"

"Are you like, with Brittany?" She asked cutting straight to the chase.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Santana looked at him trying to figure out if he was just avoiding her question or if her really was as stupid as he looked.

"Brittany. You. Dating?" She asked slowly. He still looked confused, Santana decided he was just stupid.

"Wow. Okay. Are you her boyfriend?" She asked.

"Oh um…well sort of. I mean, we came here together…she asked me to come anyways…but I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet…" He said.

"Hold up. So you're not her boyfriend?"

"Not exactly…no." He squirmed under her stare.

"You're not dating?"

"Um…not to be rude but that's not really your business." He replied. Santana rolled her eyes and left without another word. She realized she'd had no reason to be such a bitch to Brittany. He isn't her boyfriend. Quinn had been right. She should have let her explain. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she just shut her big mouth for once?

She scanned the crowd looking for the blonde, she needed to talk to her now. She had to apologize.

She walked out front having looked everywhere else and saw her lying on the grass. She approached her slowly, noticing her slight red eyes and immediately felt her heart clench a little. She sat next to her, neither one acknowledging the other girls presence.

"I'm sorry…" Santana said suddenly unable to hold it in any longer.

"I don't care."

"I should have let you talk, I shouldn't have jumped all over you like that. I was just so sure you were going to tell me you had a boyfriend and I didn't want to hear that." Santana hung he head.

"Why would I lead you on? Why would I act like I like you just to then tell you I was seeing someone?" Brittany asked honestly confused, but mostly hurt.

"I don't know…people can be really messed up…and he did kiss you…what was I suppose to think?"

"You could have listened to what I had to say. Yes, he kissed me, but that's cause he's a jerk. He thinks because I asked him to come to this horrible party with me that I was asking him out and that gave him the right to kiss me. Which it didn't. I only asked him because my mom wanted me to. Didn't you notice I spent the whole day with _you_? I didn't hang out with him once."

Santana sat quietly, taking in the information she was just given.

"Wow. I really am a bitch. I'm sorry Britt. I guess I get jealous easily, even if I have no right to. You're just different than any person I've ever met, and I shouldn't have gone off like that, I just felt hurt, like you somehow betrayed me even though we're just getting to know each other an-"

"Santana!" Brittany yelled effectively cutting off the girls rant.

"You were a bitch," She said looking at the beautiful Latina, "you were, but you're here now, rambling like a nervous teenage boy, apologizing and I think it's cute." She said smiling. Santana blushed furiously.

"I'm not nervous." She grumbled.

"Sure." She drawled. Santana crossed her arms and scowled, Brittany winked at her and her expression softened. Brittany sat up and straddled her, she place one hand on the other girls thigh moving it up her leg before resting it on her hip, she cupped Santana's cheek and began leaning into her bringing there faces closer together. Santana closed her eyes in anticipation, she felt Brittany's breath on her lips making her quiver. Brittany smirked, she continued moving forward, but altered her course her lips barely grazing the girls cheek before they settled next to her ear.

"I'm not that easy." She whispered before hopping up and staring down at the confused and flustered girl. Santana was red, and so very turned on. Brittany's lips were _right there, _they were so close! And then she goes and teases her? Nu uh. That's not how Santana Lopez rolls. She gets what she wants. And she wants Brittany. Now.

"What the hell?" Santana exclaimed. Brittany giggled and held her hand out to her. Santana took it and pulled her back down, the taller girl landing in her lap.

"You did not just do that!" She said tightly wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Do what?" Brittany asked innocently.

"_That_!"

"I'm sorry San, I don't know what you're talking about." She licked her lips noticing how Santana followed the movement hungrily, she smirked internally before placing a quick lingering kiss on Santana's cheek and then jumping right back up acting like nothing happened.

Santana stared dumbstruck, this girl would be the death of her. Brittany held her hand out again.

"Come one, lets go find Quinn."

Santana looked at her for a moment, making a snap decision. If Brittany wanted to play games, then let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Still no sweet lady kisses? What's wrong with her! Damn it, and they were so close. See? I'm not the tease here, Brittany is. So be mad at her, yeah? Yeah. <strong>

**Anyyywayyys, reviews are always welcome! But no I won't be pimping myself out this time. I know, you're sad right? There are always rainbow cupcakes though!**

**And I just posted a new story, it's very different from this one, you should go have a look:P **


	6. In Which There's More Revenge

**I know. I suck. It's been a few months since I've updated and I apologize. Life has been busy. What with the holidays, birthdays (the past couple months of the year are birthday central at my house) filming, school, moving, family drama (woo!) and my computer crapping out on me, stupid thing won't work. I tried to figure out if I could update from my iphone…but as of this point I still have no idea if that's possible…**

**Anyway! I'm finally able to, so yay! I don't plan on ever taking this long again…I should really get a beta or something…**

**Okay, onto the story. Enjoy my dear readers!**

**(Oh and because this line seems to be in EVERY SINGLE BRITTANA STORY OUT THERE, I only find it appropriate to put it in mine as well. "Santana released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding" seriously, there's a line like that in every story…)**

* * *

><p>Santana followed Brittany into the backyard. Then she spotted <em>him<em> sitting by the pool, his eyes following Brittany's every move. She wanted to wipe that annoying dazed expression right off his smug little face. She tore her eyes away from him and looked back at Brittany; she was a few steps in front of her so she quickened her pace till she was next to her.

"So, Britt, I have an…idea and I think I'm going to need your help." Santana said trying to keep her voice casual. Brittany eyed her, trying to read her expression.

"Is that so? What's this idea?" Brittany asked. Santana smirked and leaned in so she could whisper directly in the other girl's ear. She lightly trailed her hand up her arm, goose bumps erupting as she went. Her lips brushed the outer shell of the blonde's ear, making her shiver slightly. Santana's smirk widened.

"I think, we should get back at the douche that kissed you." She said softly, her tongue poking out and barely grazing her ear, before she pulled away abruptly, stopping all physical contact. Brittany stood still for a moment, her heart racing. Santana played dirty. She tried to process what She had just told her, but her mind was fuzzy and the words didn't seem to make any sense.

"Waddaya think Britt-Britt?" Santana asked innocently, amused at Brittany's reaction.

"Umm…what?" She asked still in a daze.

"The jackass that decided it was okay to try to get his mack on with you, I think something needs to be done about him." She said simply. Brittany, who'd finally managed to make her brain function again, looked at her with a smile forming on her face.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I'm workin' on something." She replied.

"Santana! Hey Sa-Sanny!" The two girls looked over and saw Quinn a few feet away trying to stand.

"Oh god." Santana groaned.

"Uh what's wrong with Quinn?" Brittany asked, trying not to giggle at the girls ridiculous attempts to get out of her chair.

"She might be a bit drunk..." Santana said while they made their way to her.

"I can't get up! San! I think this chair is broken!" Quinn yelled getting frantic. Santana shook her head; hopefully she could just find a place for Quinn to pass out so she wouldn't have to baby her until she sobered up.

"Quinn, will you shut up! Everyone here may be hammered but with our suck-ish luck someone may still be sober enough to realize you shouldn't be drunk too!" Santana harshly whispered, clapping her hand over Quinn's mouth. Brittany openly giggled now, finding this all very amusing. Quinn roughly pulled her friends hand away and started speaking again.

"I have like…no idea what any of that meant. But, but Sanny! I want to get up!" She pouted. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her up, making sure she didn't fall. Brittany grabbed onto Quinn's arm and they started to lead her into the house.

"Sanny, where are we going?" Quinn asked, suddenly very aware.

"Okay, I don't care if you are drunk, stop calling me Sanny!" She snapped.

"But, it's fun! Bri-Britty, you're name is really hard to say." Brittany laughed, drunk Quinn really was something.

"Ay dios mio, chica es loca! Britt lets just get her inside, and make her sleep in the tub or something!" Santana said exasperated with her inebriated friend.

"The tub? Shouldn't she like, sleep in a bed?" Brittany asked tilting her head in confusion. Santana tried not to smile at the adorable expression, but was failing miserably.

"No, bathtub, ya know, incase she throws up." Brittany's mouth formed an 'o' as she continued to follow Santana's lead. They took Quinn up the stairs to one of the bathrooms that, hopefully, no one would be using today. With some difficultly, they managed to get Quinn in the tub, Santana placed a towel under her head so it wasn't directly on the hard surface.

"Okay Quinn, we're gonna leave you here. Just sleep, and if you need me, use your phone to call me." Quinn nodded sleepily, and Santana and Brittany backed out slowly shutting the door quietly.

"I really hate drunk Quinn. She's only funny when I'm drunk too." Santana groaned as they went back down.

"I thought she was funny." Brittany shrugged.

"You haven't had to take care of her every time she gets like this. Plus, she doesn't call you 'Sanny.'" She huffed.

"Why would she call me Sanny? My name's Brittany…"

"I mean- never mind. Now, onto 'Operation: Mess With Dumbass, Pompous, Bitch-Faced, Wanna Be Man Whore, Douche Bag, Who Dared Press His Slimy Lips to Brittany's'." Santana gritted out.

"That's a really long operation name." Brittany laughed.

"Actually, that's the short version." Santana stated, which just made Brittany laugh harder.

"Okay, so what's the plan oh Evil One?" She asked between giggles. Santana smirked, oh how she loved her devious mind. If revenge was a profession, it'd be at the top of her list. "Think you can handle it Barbie?" Santana asked, repeating her earlier words.

"I think I can." Brittany said right back.

"Alright then." Santana raised her pinkie to which Brittany quickly wrapped her own around.

* * *

><p>"For the third time, his name is Chad!" Brittany said throwing up her hands. She honestly couldn't understand how hard it was to remember a name.<p>

"And for the third time, I really don't care, I'd much rather just call him 'that annoying little douche that kissed you.'" Santana said shrugging. Brittany rolled her eyes, never in her life had she met someone quite like Santana Lopez.

"Santana, I'm pretty sure if you call him that, instead of Chad, he'll probably figure out something's going on." Brittany reasoned.

"I doubt it…guys an idiot. Scratch that, calling him an idiot is an insult to stupid people." Santana grumbled.

"Just call him Chad, okay?"

"Whatever." She said crossing her arms and slumping down in her chair.

"When you get all adorable and mad like that I have a really hard time not calling you cute. And I know how you hate that."

"That's cause I'm not cute." She mumbled defiantly.

"You are when you do that." Brittany said smiling.

"Can we just get back to the plan? Do you understand what to do?" Santana said changing the subject. Brittany nodded rapidly.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting in the room. You go do your thing." She said standing. She pulled the blonde to her feet and turned to go before remembering something. She faced the girl again, ducking her head suddenly shy.

"Just, don't- don't actually _kiss_ him okay? He doesn't, I mean, you shouldn't- just please don't…" She stuttered out, her eyes staring firmly at her shoes. Brittany's heart melted at the usually confident Latina's shy side. She tilted the shorter girls chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Hey, believe me when I say, I won't be kissing him, not even a peck on the cheek. There's only one person I want to be kissing." She said. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before she turned and walked away leaving a flustered Latina in her wake.

Brittany maneuvered her way through her extremely intoxicated family. The family sing-a-long had decreased to slurred out renditions of songs that were no longer recognizable. The "poor" children that had fallen victim to there little pranks were trying their hardest to hide, and there was lots of shouting. Apparently her family didn't know how to take their turns talking, because they all seemed to be yelling over each other.

Brittany saw Chad looking uncomfortable as crazy Great Aunt Martha tried to kiss him. She almost wanted to leave him there, but as funny as that was, what Santana and she had planned was better. She slid next to him and flashed him her most charming smile.

"Thank god Brittany! I need to get out of here." He said desperately.

"Aw, well come with me then. I'm sure we can find something much more interesting to do than hang out here." She said seductively. He gulped and nodded his head. Brittany took his hand in hers; trying not to cringe at how wrong it felt, and led him into the house, stopping in the kitchen.

"So, Chad," She started as she rubbed her hand up his arm, "I have a suggestion." She purred.

"Really? What would this be?" He asked, his eyes glued to Brittany's chest. She resisted the urge to cross her arms, and continued talking.

"Well, to answer that, I think we should go into the bedroom." She said once again leading him through the house.

"I think I'm going to like this suggestion." He said, his eyes now raking over her body from behind. She suppressed a shudder, how he could ever think she'd be interested in him was beyond her. She opened the door to the room and saw Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, and she suddenly felt much more relaxed.

"What, uh what is she doing here?" Chad asked trying to hide any discomfort he felt. Brittany giggled.

"It's part of my plan silly." She said as though his question was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. Santana stood and walked over to them, her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before, I guess cute guys like you just make me nervous." Santana said nearly chocking at the "cute" part. Chad looked back and forth between the two girls.

"So, what's going on?" He asked directing the question at Brittany.

"Well, Santana and I, both think you're really hot, and we were thinking," both she and Santana both started moving their hands up and down his arms, "that maybe you'd want to…you know…with us." She said, both of them looking at him through hooded eye lashes. Chad's eyes bulged out and realization consumed him.

"Wait, so like, wi-with_ both_ of you?" He asked, looking as if all his dreams were coming true. Santana shrugged.

"That's the idea." She said sweetly. He stood back, eyeing both girls slowly. Santana caught herself before rolling her eyes at the creep. Seriously, if he actually had to _think_ about it before accepting their request then the guy was even dumber than she thought. I mean, even when blue she was the hottest piece of ass out there, well, except for Brittany.

"Hell yes! Are you serious? Like a, threesome?" He said excitedly. They nodded in unison.

"This is going to be so awesome! None of the guys are going to believe this. Think I could get some pictures? As proof? Damn, I wish I had my video camera…do either of you have one? That'd be even more awesome if you did. So how's this work? Do I ge-" Santana cut the boy off, afraid of what else was about to come spewing out of his horny little mouth.

"Chad, so much thinking, just relax. We'll show you how it's done." She said, sending a wink Brittany's way. Santana reached out and gripped his shirt pulling it over his head. He looked startled but smiled all the same.

"So which one of you will be luck enough to take my pants off?" He asked suggestively. Both Santana and Brittany had to keep themselves from gagging.

"Here, lie down" Santana said softly, pushing him towards the bed. He did as he was told, Santana really didn't want to take the boys pants off, but she wanted Brittany to do it even less, so she sucked it up and quickly took them off leaving him in just his socks and boxers.

"So, what now?" He asked, looking at the girls as if they were prey. Little did he know, they weren't the defenseless animals in this situation. He was. Poor Chad.

"Now, you're going to stand up, and we're going to get those useless underwear off you." Brittany said.

"When do you two get naked?" He asked eagerly.

"After you, of course. You'll even get to do it." Santana husked into his ear. He nodded quickly and jumped up. Brittany moved across the room, towards the wall. They'd picked this particular bedroom, because it had a sliding door, that just so happened to open up on the side of the house…

Santana pushed his boxers down from behind, keeping her eyes averted. He stepped out of them, practically bouncing with excitement. Brittany had slowly and quietly managed to get the sliding door open without Chad realizing what was going on.

"Now Chad, I want to shut your eyes. No peeking. And follow me." She said. Like a good boy he did as he was told, she took his hand and carefully led him around the bed and to the door. Brittany moved out of the way, and before he knew it, Santana gave him a nice shove and he fell through the door and onto the grass. His eyes widened, he pushed himself up trying to get back inside but Brittany pulled the door shut and locked it.

"Hey! What the hell? Let me back in! Stupid bitches, what do you think you're doing?" He yelled pounding on the door.

Santana just laughed and shook her head.

"Aw what's wrong Chad? This wasn't what you were expecting?" She asked making a confused face. He started yelling back but she simply shrugged and walked away.

Brittany quickly ran to the back of the house locked that door as well, Santana had already previously taken care of the rest. She came back and they took his cloths and hid them in some random part of the house. Immature? Maybe. Hilarious? Definitely. They watched as he cupped his manhood and frantically ran around trying to figure out what to do.

"Britt, did you see the look on his face? Freaking priceless!" Santana howled.

"I know! He is such a creep! 'I wish I had a video camera,' as if weirdo." She said laughing along with Santana.

"We have to go out! We can't miss this!" Santana said gripping the blondes arm.

"Calm down Santana!" Brittany laughed. "Let's go."

They ran through the house opening the door, but stood right outside it, not wanting to risk him getting back in. Santana took her phone out bringing up her camera, planning on capturing this precious moment. Finally they saw him, trying to sneak behind different objects, and get through this undetected. Well, this was something this particular evil genius just couldn't let happen.

"Oh my gosh! Is that guy naked?" She yelled loudly over the music and general noise, in mock shock. A few people turned in the direction she was pointing, they started nudging those around them and pretty soon, everyone was looking at Chad, laughing, and whispering. Some were covering their children's eyes, and others were yelling in shock. Chad was bright red running around trying to hide, but with no such luck.

"Put some cloths on kid!"

"What does he think he's doing?"

"Someone, whip out the camera!"

Santana laughed, this was epic.

"I don't think my mom's not going to be happy she made me invite him now." Brittany laughed out.

"Probably not." Santana said.

"You're like, super evil. Where do you come up with this stuff?" She asked pulling her eyes from the scene in front of her. Santana shrugged.

"What can I say? It's how I was born. I'm a freaking genius." She said.

"And so very modest." Brittany replied.

"When you're this hot, there's no need to be modest." Santana said cockily. Brittany couldn't argue with that. Just then there was a splash, both girls whipped their heads around just in time to see Chad resurface.

"Oh. My. God. He didn't!" Santana yelled laughing hysterically.

"He totally did!" Brittany yelled right back.

"What a moron! Couldn't find somewhere to hide so he jumps in the pool! Oh gosh, this is like, the best." Santana said.

"He totally can't pull of blue like you can." Brittany said looking at Santana, she traced the exposed skin of Santana's collar bone, moving up her neck, then brushed her knuckles lightly against her cheek. She drew her hand back and bit her lip. Santana wanted to kiss her so bad, but, no, Brittany had to kiss her first.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." Santana said quietly. Brittany nodded. They escaped to the front yard and started walking down the street.

"You know, one day he'll look back on this and realize it's his own fault this happened, he's the one that kissed you, and how he could actually think he could get two girls like us is something I'll never understand. So, really, his own stupidity made this happen." Santana said. Brittany chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So, where to?" Santana asked.

"There's a park a few blocks down." Brittany said shyly.

"Sounds good." Santana smiled. They walked in comfortable silence, until they reached the small park. Brittany tugged Santana straight to the swings and both girls plopped down, facing opposite directions.

"I love the swings." Santana admitted.

"Really?" Brittany asked smiling. For some reason, she never would have guessed this of the other girl, and she never would have thought she'd actually say it.

"Yeah. I dunno…something about when you're little and you'd have contests to see who could jump off the farthest. That feeling you get, like you're flying. Or when you didn't know how to make yourself swing so your parents would push you…there's just something comfortable about them. Whatever, maybe that's weird." She said suddenly feeling awkward.

"That is most definitely not weird. I think it's sweet." Brittany replied softly.

"I think you're the only person who has ever called me 'cute' or 'sweet.'"

"Well you are. And I think you're just going to have to get use to it." Brittany said sternly. Santana laughed.

"Okay Britt-Britt, if you say so." Brittany stood and walked to Santana's swing, holding onto the chains. She leaned down so she could look into Santana's eyes.

"I really want to kiss you right now." She said lowly. Santana's breath hitched, all thoughts of games, and who should kiss whom, leaving her brain.

"Why don't you?" She whispered. Using a normal talking voice just didn't seem appropriate in this moment. Brittany leaned in closer.

"I'm nervous." She admitted. Santana accepted this, never breaking eyes contact she replied in the same, low tone of voice.

"So am I."

"But the good kind." Brittany clarified. Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, the good kind for me too." She said. Brittany smiled, she leaned in further, they were close, so close. Santana released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and then Brittany's lips were on hers. It was soft, and slow, their lips molding together perfectly. It was like nothing she'd ever felt, she swore she could see stars. Brittany gently sucked Santana's lower lip into her mouth, causing a moan to bubble out of her throat. Santana swiped her tongue along Brittany's lip begging for entrance, which she allowed. Their tongues met and this time both girls moaned. They kiss escalated as they battled for dominance, Santana's hand made its way into Brittany's golden locks, bringing her closer.

Brittany pulled away reluctantly, and Santana instantly missed the contact. She opened her eyes to a smiling blonde, whose face was still right in front of hers.

"Why'd you stop?" Santana practically whimpered.

"If I didn't I probably never would have." She said simply.

"And that's a bad thing how?" Santana huffed. Brittany giggled and tapped Santana on the nose.

"Don't worry, that so won't be the last time." Santana smiled and the prospect of more lady kisses with this gorgeous girl. Brittany sat back on her swing and reached for Santana's hand, lacing there fingers together. Santana's smile widened, and she was sure she looked like a complete dork, but she was finding it hard to care.

"I like holding your hand." Brittany whispered as if it were a secret.

"I like kissing you." Santana replied. Brittany laughed as her cheeks tinged pink.

"I like kissing you too." She said.

"So can we do it again?" Santana asked, wondering why she felt the need to ask for permission. Anyone else, and she just would have done it. Then again, Brittany was not just anyone else.

"Someone needs to be patient." Brittany said holding her hand more firmly. Santana rolled her eyes playfully. Yep, this girl was definitely going to be the death of her. But she really didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah there you have it! I have given you all a Brittana kiss! Go ahead, do a happy dance like I know you want to. And if you're saying to yourself, "but I don't have a happy dance…" then that's a lie! Everyone has a happy dance. Oh and who is FREAKING PSYCHED that Miss Naya Rivera will be on season 4 of glee? I'm so happy I could cry. Okay, <em>maybe<em> I already did cry…**

**So reviews are always super awesome, I'll totally love you forever if you leave one. I don't think I have anything to bribe you with this time though…**


	7. In Which They Say Goodbye

**So, I'm not going to make excuses fo why this took so long, really, I just lost my inspiration. I mean, I was (and am) very busy but I'm back.**

**Hopefully I'll be posting more frequently, most likely on a weekly biases, I may not post another chapter for two weeks though cause I'm working at a Con this week, so that will be taking up like all of my time.**

**So without further ado, here is the chapter.**

The girls stayed at the park talking about everything, and a little of nothing for the next hour or so. Neither wanted to go back to the chaos that was the party when they were perfectly content to stay in their own little world.

"You know, if someone told me that I'd be meeting an absolutely incredible girl at one of _Quinn's _family parties, I probably would have punched them. And then punched them again if they told me that this girl would also actually be _related _to Quinn." Santana said laughing.

"Quinn's cool though, I mean, you are her friend after all." Brittany replied.

"Quinn's, and if you ever repeat this to her I'll deny it tooth and nail, but she's one of the best people I know, sure she can be a bitch and we don't always see eye to eye but I love her. But you can imagine my skepticism when I find out she's related to someone like you." Santana kept her eyes cast downwards, unsure of why she said any of that, she really had just meant to make sure Brittany knew that she wasn't trying to say anything bad about Quinn, cause yeah, she did love the conniving blonde devil.

"Someone like me?" Brittany smiled and nudged Santana gently.

"Yeah…you know you're all like…yeah 'n stuff." Santana mumbled.

"I have no idea what you mean 'Tana."

"You're different."

"How?"

"Geez Britt, different like Quinn and I are both hot headed, stubborn, bitches and you're all…sweet and caring, like all you have inside you is good, you're just amazing Britt…" Santana felt red coloring her cheeks, and no, she wasn't blushing. She's Latina, she doesn't blush. It just doesn't happen. So Santana was pretty sure she wasn't blushing. Sure felt like it though.

She felt Brittany disconnect their hands and watched as she knelt down in front of her. She smiled gently and tilted Santana's chin so the girl was looking into her eyes.

"You're amazing too, and adorable, and kind, and good and I don't think you're as much of a bitch as you think you are. And for the record," Brittany leaned closer to her so her lips were hovering right by her ear, "I'm not all good, just wait until you see my bad side." She pulled back, winked, and then hopped up as if she'd never said anything. Santana gulped and felt a very noticeable pull of desire. Brittany stretched out her hand offering it to the still frozen girl.

"Come on Tana, I think it's time we get back, don't you?" She asked innocently. Santana took her hand and let her pull her up. Brittany tugged the shorter girl flush against her, wrapping her arms around the small waist. Her lips were dangerously close and Santana closed her eyes in anticipation, her desire growing even more.

She waited to feel soft lips on hers but instead felt them on her cheek. And then the warmth was gone and Brittany was, once again, a respectable distance away.

"Freaking tease." Santana huffed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now lets head back." Her words sounded innocent, but the glint in her eyes, and the very prominent smirk on her face stated otherwise.

* * *

><p>They stood in the front yard, the noise having died down a bit, though there still seemed to be a good number of people continuing with the sing-a-long. The sun was getting lower in the sky and they knew soon, the guests would be leaving.<p>

"So what now?" Santana asked. She knew she'd have to head back home soon and she was dreading the thought.

"What do you mean?" Brittany tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean, will I see you again? I don't even know where you live." Santana started to panic, they may have just met but she couldn't stand the thought of not getting to see her again.

Brittany smiled, she knew not seeing Santana ever again was not an option, she knew they could be something great if given the chance.

"Santana, I promise we'll see each other, I really like you. So much. But um…right now I do live in Ohio, but see, we're actually moving…to California." Brittany cast her eyes downward, if only they could have met sooner, if only she didn't have to leave this state. Even though she had been counting the days, but now that she met Santana, she wished she didn't have to go.

Santana felt her stomach drop, this was just her luck, she meets the most perfect girl and fate has to step in and decided to say "ha ha gotcha! The girl of your dreams is moving across the country."

"When?" She whispered out.

"In about a month…"

"Oh…so I guess, this is all we get then…" Santana pulled her hand from Brittany's grasp, unable to stand her touch.

"No, it doesn't have to be. I know we just met, and I understand if you don't want to take this any farther than today, but I would love to take you on a date, and I would love to see where you live, and learn all about you, and maybe, who knows, this'll last longer than just- just a month." Santana looked into the clear eyes, they were determined, there was nothing but honesty in them.

"You're amazing." She smiled. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled.

"So you said."

"Just to be clear, you did ask me on a date?" Santana said, her eyes crinkling.

"I did, do I need to be more clear? Santana Lopez, will you allow me the pleasure of taking you out on a date?" She asked in her most formal voice.

Santana giggled, actually giggled. Santana does not giggle.

"I would love to." Santana replied. Brittany beamed, and, unable to hold back any longer, crashed her lips against Santana's full ones. She couldn't hold back the ridiculous moan that forced it's way out of her throat as Santana tangled her fingers into Brittany's hair. She gripped the small girls waist even tighter, as if it was all that was keeping her from floating away.

They pulled back, foreheads pressed together, and matching smiles.

"I think I'm addicted to kissing you…" Brittany breathed out. Santana smirked.

"I must really be fantastic then." Brittany hummed her agreement before she placed a lingering peck on her lips.

"You know you're addicted to mine too." Brittany said, her eyes still closed, taking in everything that is Santana.

Santana laughed lightly, there was no way she could deny that.

"I am." They were pulled from their bubble by a rather loud and off key note that came from one of the many drunk adults.

They smiled sheepishly at each other, before lacing their fingers together as they walked into the backyard.

"I'm going to go check on Quinn, she's probably woken up by now and doesn't know where she is." Santana said placing a kiss on the back of Brittany's hand.

"Okay, I better find my family anyways, we're probably going to head home soon." She said sadly.

"I'll find you after I get Quinn. No leaving without saying goodbye." Santana said firmly.

"I would never." Brittany squeezed her hand once before they parted ways.

Santana wander upstairs, after having grabbed a bottle of water, to the bathroom where she'd left Quinn. She saw the partially drunk girl awake and attempting to get out of the tub, to no avail.

She rushed over and helped her out before she gave her the water bottle and a couple headache pills.

"Thanks San.." Quinn said as she swallowed the pills and chugged half of the water.

"Anything for you Quinny Bear." She said, a smile playing on her perfect lips.

"Wanna tell me what's got you so happy?" Quinn asked. Santana's smiled broadened, and she knew she couldn't keep it to herself.

"I kissed Brittany." She said. Quinn's eyes widened.

"How? When? Wait, how long was I out?" Santana chuckled.

"A couple hours. And we kissed twice, once at the park, and again just now. It was amazing Q." Her voice had taken on a very un-Santana like dreamy quality.

"Okay, what happened to my bad tempered best friend? I'd like her back please."

"Shut the hell up Quinn. I'm allowed to be happy!" She snapped. Quinn raised her hands in a sign of defense.

"I know you are, I've just never seen you like this. I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thanks Q. But I found out she's um moving, to California." She said quietly.

"Oh…I'm sorry S. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I do know that I agreed to go on a date with her and to see where this goes. She's really special…I think she'd be worth the distance."

"Wow. I hardly recognize you right now. One day and you're like putty in her hands. Seriously though San, if you think she's worth it, don't let anything stop you from being with her okay?" Santana nodded. Sure Quinn could drive her insane sometimes, but she had no idea what she'd do without her.

"Okay…thanks a lot Quinn," she said sincerely, "now enough of this sappy crap, lets go find Britt and enjoy the rest of this not so disastrous family affair!"

They quickly located Brittany, and retreated back to the far corner of the yard where their table was. Brittany made sure to pull Santana onto her lap and securely wrap her arms around her, making sure she couldn't get up.

"So Quinn, do you have any romantic interests?" Brittany asked, making Santana snort out a laugh, earning her a glare from the other blonde.

"No, I've had some…complications in the dating world."

"Yeah, 'complications' meaning she jumped between three different guys and wouldn't just chose one so she lost them all."

"Shut up, it wasn't like that."

"Sure it wasn't. You can tell it however you want Q, but it all boils down to that." Santana smirked.

"Be nice Tana." Brittany said, gently rubbing Santana's arm.

Santana deflated, and snapped her mouth shut. Quinn raised her eyebrow but chose to ignore the interaction.

"So three guys?" Brittany asked, trying to get back to the point.

"Sort of. I mean, they weren't all at once or anything like that, it was just, well I was dating a guy named Puck, but he cheated on me, with Santana actually, which resulted in us, Santana and I, having a pretty big fight an-"

"Wait," Brittany looked at Santana who had buried her head in Brittany's neck the moment Quinn mentioned Puck, "you cheated with your best friends boyfriend?"

"Yes…" She said meekly, she didn't like remembering such things. "It was like almost two years ago."

"Yeah, and we're totally past that." Quinn supplied. Brittany accepted this. Of course Santana had a past, it was absurd to think otherwise.

"Sorry Quinn, continue."

"Right…so we broke up, and I dated Finn, eventually I broke up with him but he would just follow me around like a puppy. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Then I ended up back with Puck, don't ask how cause I don't know, and Finn wanted to make me jealous so he went out with Santana…" Quinn glanced at Santana who was shooting daggers but Brittany seemed un-phased so she continued, "when that didn't work he gave up, well mostly gave up, he would still sings songs to me in glee, anyway, then I broke up with Puck cause I met this guy named Joe, which didn't end well…Santana didn't have anything to do with that one though."

"Wow." Brittany said.

"Yeah, and that was the short version." Quinn said.

Brittany was itching to ask Santana questions, but she knew the time would come. And the time was definitely not now. So she just held her a little closer, and a little tighter, and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

Santana smiled shyly at Brittany, glad she didn't seem put off by what she'd just heard, and snuggled back into her.

"Brittany!" Santana jumped up upon hearing a deep male voice headed their way. A tall man with hair the color of Brittany's came into view. He smiled at the girls before turning his attention to his daughter.

"Sweetie, we're going to go home now. Hannah is falling asleep on her feet." He said laughing softly. Brittany's face dropped. She did not want to say goodbye to Santana yet. But she knew that was exactly what she had to do.

"Okay Dad, can you give me a few minutes to say bye? I'll meet you at the car." He nodded, smiled and left.

Santana was staring intently at the ground, she was so not ready to leave Brittany, even though she knew they'd see each other again.

Quinn stood and made her way over to Brittany and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I had a lot of fun, even if you did help S throw me in the pool. I won't be forgiving you for this dye job any time soon." Brittany laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you soon." She replied. Quinn left the two girls to say their farewells, informing Santana that they too, should head out and to head to the car when she was done.

"Santana look at me." Santana did as she was told and stared deeply into the strikingly blue eyes.

"I can't wait for our date, and I can't wait to get to know you even better, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Britt-Britt. I already miss you and you're right in front of me. God, I sound so lame." She said looking back down. Brittany laughed and brought her in for a hug.

"You're not lame, you're adorable. And super sweet."

Santana smiled and slowly closed the gap between their lips. She felt like she was on fire, kissing Brittany had quickly become her favorite thing to do. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough.

The lips moved slow, passionately. Tongues slid against each other causing both girls to hold one another more firmly. Santana angled her head to deepen the kiss even further, the strokes of her tongue becoming more bold as she elicited a guttural moan from Brittany.

They pulled back, breathing sighs of contentment, still holding each other.

"Give me your phone." Santana said softly. Reluctantly, Brittany disengaged herself from Santana and retrieved her cell. Santana typed in her number and then hit call.

"There, now we have each others numbers." She said smiling.

"Who said I wanted your number?" Brittany replied cheekily. Santana gently hit her arm.

"Kidding! Kidding! Of course I want it." She smiled. The intertwined their fingers and walked out of the backyard. Santana saw Quinn sitting in her car, in the passenger side, waiting for her. She sighed. She wished she didn't have to let go.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now." She said softly. Brittany leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call you as soon as I can, and I promise, we'll be on out date in no time."

"I'm holding you to that Britt." She said, her smiled never leaving her face.

"Goodbye for now Santana."

"Bye Brittany." They separated hands and walked in opposite directions, both looking back over there shoulders not wanting to lose sight of each other.

Santana got in the car, and could no longer see the leggy blonde. She sighed and put the key in the ignition.

"Don't be so sad S, you'll see her again soon." Quinn said trying to make her friend feel better. Santana smiled.

"No shit Fabray. Takes a genius to figure that out."

"Look who's back, and bitchy as ever!"

"Shut it Q. Now let me drive in peace, none of your backseat driving." Santana snapped. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Just get us home in one piece."

"I'll try my best. Now turn the damn music up." Santana's mind was plagued with thoughts of Brittany the entire two hour drive home, even as she and Quinn sang at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>I have some very important questions for you. 1) Should this be THE END? Or continue it with what will happen now that they're back home?<strong>

**OR I was thinking all of that could be in a sequel. Thoughts?**

**2) I do want to address Quinn more, and I like Quinn and Mike as a couple for some reason…however I know lots of people like FABERRY (I'm sorry to say I'm not really one…) but if most of you would like to see that, well let me know! **

**Oh and was that just a bunch of sugary sweetness or what? **


End file.
